seikaifandomcom-20200213-history
Beneej Spoor
Beneej Spoor, Spoor Aron Sekpadao Letopanyu Peneju, simply Spoor or Spaurh in Baronh, also known as Grand Duchess Letopanyu Beneej Spoor or Spaurh Aronn Saicspath Nimh Laitpanr Painaich in Baronh is the head of the Spoor family, heir to the clan's name. She lives up to her traits as a Spoor, being bored a majority of the time and bothered by menial tasks. Beneej Spoor maintains a fierce rivalry against the Abriels for the sake that their two clans have been rivals for centuries, if not millennia. Her tastes and behavior can be considered eccentric, but given some time one could easily read them. Spoor is an expert in reading people and comparing their intelligence to her own, which makes her more effective as a businesswoman and a field commander. Early Life Beneej Spoor was born into her clan perhaps two decades prior to The War the broke out between the Humankind Empire of Abh and the Three Nations Alliance. She is kin of the Spoor clan which gains pride from its close ties to the royal family, the Abriels. She is the heir to her clan and she governs a domain of three inhabited planets under her noble title. These worlds are known for their open nature, which is greatly shared throughout the empire. She personally controls the greatest domain in terms of wealth and tradition that is only surpassed by the Abriel Family. Like many Abh children Beneej was educated by a robot until the age of 12. During her early years, when Spoor was 16 years old, her mother Duchess Aseenu Spoor left for the capital Lakfakalle. She named her daughter as her deputy and gave full authority to run the duchy. It was a kind of an examination for Painaich Spoor to see if her daughter could manage the duchy as she faces planned and unplanned problems. Beneej Spoor performed rather well provided the position; in fact she started up a business following that within her duchy in which she personally saw to many matters in trade. Her favorite pastime is haggling in fact, making her an apt businesswoman. Her experiences in the field of trade and business would come in handy when she faced a large number of enemies at the Lobnas Sord in Imperial Calendar year 956. She greatly enjoyed the profession and had she chosen to, could have remained behind an enjoyed her riches and nobility to the fullest extent; not to mention being a royal heir. At age 17, Beneej entered into a military school and began her remarkable career in the Laburec. Service in the Laburec Early Military Career Despite the fact that Beneej could have remained at her domain to work, Spoor joined the Laburec with dreams of becoming a ship captain and gallantly fighting an enemy. She joined at an ill-opportune time though; joining during peace time. She was given a position of captain and commanded a vessel and oversaw many “boring” missions during this time. She spent a great number of years training with her crew until her expertise as a commander was called forth to serve in the coming war. Following her duty as a captain, she was soon promoted to Rear Admiral. Admiralty Now with a war to fight, she was assigned to the Laburec 21st Fleet or simply Trife's Fleet. She served under his command as the commander of the Futune partial fleet. She took command on the fleet's flagship, the Heirbyrsh, a high class Byrsh-class patrol ship. Her squadron, Futune, acted as a scout group mostly composed of patrol ships under the command of Trife. She noted during the Battle of Sufugnoff Gateway that even with this war, it seemed as if she was performing boring tasks. The one thing she did enjoy while under Trife’s command was the fact that Trife did not spare words; he was direct and to the point which is her style. Her first engagement was at Sufugnoff, where she immediately displayed her prowess as an Admiral of the Imperial Star Forces. She used a tactic that would be consistently be used by her forces in most of her battles: Blitzkrieg. At Sufugnoff, her fleet inflicted a majority of the damage to the United Mankind that day. Additionally, almost the entire objective of the enemy during the battle was to stop the progress of Rear-Admiral Spoor’s advance. Even while surrounded by a fleet of superior numbers, she pressed on past the enemy, incurring little damage to her fleet. Most of the time during the engagement, she let her reliable subordinate, Hecto-Commander and Executive Officer Kufadiss, handle the more menial micromanaging tasks of her command. Following Sufugnoff, her fleet under Trife’s was recalled to fight at Skaresh. The battle was on such a scale that even with such great commanders as Dusanyu, Trife, and Spoor, none among them could make a significant enough impact to turn the tide of the battle into the Laburec’s favor. Despite this; however, Rear Admiral Spoor distinguished herself amongst many other commanders by the following: One, she survived, and two, she showed her consistently aggressive battle tactics during action. For her efforts, she was promoted by the Prince Abriel Dusanyu. She was greatly attached to both her current command and her current crew, though she may never have phrased it thusly. Admiral Spoor of the 1st Fleet Operation Phantom Flame did not particularly enjoy the promotion at first, but she simply countered by promoting her entire bridge staff to come along with her, including her Executive Officer now made Chief-of-Staff Kufadiss. Kilo-Commander Kufadiss did not like this promotion for personal reasons, but would continue serving her to the greatest amount of his ability. In spite of his seeming lack of subordination and general imagination, there are questions to be raised of Spoor’s choice of a subordinate. Nevertheless, Spoor’s new command on board the Lashkau would lack no distinction from her previous command. Operation Phantom Flame Admiral Spoor began to gain a reputation of being the first force on scene during any major engagement. Operation Phantom Flame began with an overwhelming victory for the 1st Fleet guided by the leadership of their new admiral. Following a brief stay, she began to press a rapid advance towards securing her next objectives: Dalmav and Demetal. Although she proceeded as rapidly as possible; first securing Dalmav which would become the effective garrison of Operations Phantom Flame and Hunter, then making it to Demetal, she would never link up with allied forces from the Larych Kingdom. Following her successes at Demetal and Dalmav, her fleet needed to be recalled for the coming counter-attack at Aptic Gate. The Aptic Campaign was once again an engagement of which she was the first, of the reinforcements fleets, to engage in battle. She went ahead of the 3rd Fleet commanded by Prince Abriel Dusanyu She soon went forward and penetrated the frontline of the enemy and engaged the primary enemy fleet. Spoor took the Lashkau along with all her squadrons head long into the enemy, demolishing them. Her advance was so rapid, only two of her own squadrons managed to keep pace. She granted them a brief reprieve to allow the others to catch up, but soon mercilessly ravaged the enemy once reinforcements of the 4th and 2nd Fleets arrived. Her merciless destruction was observed by Prince Dusanyu and was called by him “crude even for an Abriel.” Operation Hunter In Operation Hunter, Admiral Spoor maintained her command of 1st Fleet, but most of her command was folded into Admiral Bebaus’ control who made advances comparable to her own during all prior engagements. She now acted as an overall patrol force for Operation Hunter and served as an equal to her former superior Admiral Trife; Commander of Hunter 21st Fleet. During this Operation; however, her leadership skills were pressed to the greatest extent in a minor engagement by combined size of forces there. At Lobnas, Admiral Spoor was charged by Deca-Commander Abriel Lafiel to assist in buying time for her men planet-side. Admiral Spoor agreed giving her own conditions, stating she would retreat when “and if” she saw fit. Admiral Spoor at the time only brought a total of 33 patrol ships including the Lashkau. She took up a position in plane space guarding the Sord. Admiral Spoor faced an enemy that consisted of approximately 330 fighting ships, around 660 total. The enemy outnumbered her at worst 20 to 1. Despite this fact and the knowledge that she would most certainly not win this battle, she stalled for as long as possible, turning to her experience as a businesswoman. The engagement of the Lobnas Sord began and her task force fought hard, instilling considerable damage to the enemy fleet. Even with the damage done to the enemy, her own fleet was almost annihilated; 7 ships remained, 3 moderately damaged including the Lashkau and 4 severely damaged. Even with such significant losses, she had achieved her objective and held her ground for as long as she deemed possible, if not longer. Later Military Career Her 1st Fleet was so badly damaged at Sord Lobnas, she had no choice but to take time to recover personally from the loss of her servicemen and to recover and rebuild 1st Fleet. She would be temporarily replaced at the front until her group was battle ready again. Admiral Spoor would continue to serve during the war in various operations. Her military career currently continues with new operations set out by the Empire. She maintains her command of 1st Fleet and still bears a domineering presence on the battlefield. Her invaluable ability to think on her feet and deliver decisive victories guarantee that she maintains her position for much longer in the Laburec. Personality Due to her family genetics and inheritance, Beneej Spoor has a tendency to poke fun at those who cannot think on her level. According to Lafiel, it is publicly admitted Beneej is the one who completely elaborates the thousands-year-old teasing skill of Spoors' clan. Her nature outside of the battlefield is relatively arrogant, but not so much so that it interferes with her duties or subordination to her superior officers and nobility. She usually appears bored by doing menial tasks. Additionally, she seems to despise having to wait before taking part in some sort of action. In the mean time she spends time teasing her subordinate Kufadiss to satisfy her taste and show off her superior knowledge. While on the battlefield, she bears a calm and cool presence; otherwise it can be called excited when she has the advantage. She seems to lack great amount of care for inevitable casualties, but she seems greatly attached to her own fleet, often referring to her craft as “her little ships”. She cares greatly for the fate of her fleet and the servicemen under her command, shown at the Aptic Campaign and Lobnas Gateway Battle. During the retreat at Lobnas she only but once questioned her own decisions, stating aloud; “What have I done?” in the midst of serious damage to her fleet. It can be inferred that she had to take some amount of time to recover from the personal wounds she received from Lobnas due to the loss of many of her servicemen. In accordance of her usual eccentric nature, she keeps several exotic birds at her home. She doesn’t usually brag about her riches or intelligence unless she is so utterly bored. She has mentioned the Tomb of Letopanyu and artists from all 28 provinces within the 8 kingdoms are to decorate it. It seems to display her widely varied taste in art as her taste for the dramatic. She invited her chief-of-staff to attend, perhaps to act as personal entertainment during the banquet. She goes to great lengths to provide for her own entertainment. Her favorite activity is haggling, which she personally enjoyed as a businesswoman and an able peerage before her service in the Laburec. She mentions this on the bridge to Kufadiss prior to the battle at the Lobnas Gate. She finds working in the world of business the most entertaining field to work in and intends to leave the Laburec to enjoy her position as head of the Spoor family and enjoy her time working in trade and commerce. Working in business gave her early experience in knowing how to act tactfully. Her wit and snappy responses may be inherent as well as learned for the sake of interaction in business. Trivia Admiral Spoor seems to have a personal test for those who are “worth playmates” of negotiation or any mind game she plays. The only person known to have passed this test was the enemy commander of the fleet at Lobnas Spoor has a personal dislike, similar to Trife, for useless detail. She instructs her subordinate, Kufadiss, in how to be more prompt and tactful like her. Trife, on the other hand, seems to be her opposite; simply implying changes should be made in his subordinate. Spoor’s command vessels must always be colored the same color as her eyes since it is the distinguishing trait of her family. Also it serves to pester the Abriel family since the families, at least in Spoor’s view, have always been rivals; it serves to let forces in the area know exactly who is saving them. Admiral Spoor seems to personally like Jinto for practical reasons. She may have actually considered the possibility of replacing Kufadiss with Jinto. His apparent ability to survive and persuade would match her own command perfectly; additionally, Jinto’s knowledge of land means that in a special situation he would at least know how to survive. Spoor holds an opinion opposing Abriel Lafiel’s; while Spoor thinks Jinto is thoughtful and intelligent, Lafiel believes Jinto is thoughtless and foolish. As shown in the anime series, Spoor often crosses paths with Jinto and Lafiel, often when the two are in a sticky situation and need help quickly. The first was over Sufugnoff, the second was at the battle of Aptic Gate, and finally at Lobnas. Category:Abh Characters